Familiar Faces
by MasensLove
Summary: It's been 85 years since Edward left Bella in the forest. Bella should be long passed. She would be if she were human. Now she's alone and about to start her senior year at a new high school. A few familiar faces are bound to pop up. JxB! Lemons later.
1. Seattle

**Familiar Faces**

**A/N: Hey people, this is my first ever fan fiction so please don't be too harsh, feel free to critique but in a helpful way. Let me know how you think it's going.**

**Chapter One: Seattle**

**BPOV**

"Well heh-low, don't you have somewhere to be little lady?"

Oh joy! What's this? The 13th half-assed, cheesy pick-up line since I stepped foot in this dump, merely 20 minutes ago? Ah what the hell, I'm in a playful mood, I'll divulge the poor boy. "And where pray tell would that be?" I responded while turning my face to the right to actually get a look at this lucky number 13. I was sat on a bar stool, previously facing forward, when the guy had approached me on my right, leaned against the bar counter and tried his very hardest to not be too obvious about the blatant eye-sex he was using me for. Yeah right. Now that I had redirected my gaze towards him and he got the full picture, Mr Obvious seemed to be having trouble forming any words. This got old about half a century ago. I decided to play nice, it wasn't this guys fault really, I had plenty of memories of being tongue tied whenever I was around a certain breathtakingly beautiful vam… - but we won't go down that messy path right now. So I cleared my throat and that seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah, er, what was I saying? Right yeah, so you shouldn't be sat at this bar all alone. You should 5 blocks from here, in this nice bed I just happen to own…"

Poor guy. Well he gave it ago. He failed. But at least he tried. I had scanned the room when I first arrived for anything to entertain me but every thought had been vulgar, unoriginal and based around me. How very boring. So I had shut them all out. I still could not help but notice the usual stares and failed attempts at approaching me before backing out. "I'm sorry, truly, it was a valiant attempt. But I really must be off now. Goodbye." With that I was gone. Off home. Hmm, home? I guess the correct way of putting it would be to say I was returning to my house. My brand new apartment. Situated right in the centre of Seattle. Perfect for me in so many ways.

When I exited the club it had ceased raining but I could distinctly smell the preparations in the sky above for the next round of wetness. I decided I would walk home. At a human pace. I had plenty of time to spare after all.

It was 5am when I eventually reached my appartment. I fished my keys out of my small, black, Chanel - yeah I know, long story - clutch and unlocked the front door to my new sanctuary. It was on the top floor of the newest block of contemporary styled apartments which had sold out within 1 hour of being on the market. I had to use a little charm but I very fairly managed to got myself the penthouse flat. I no longer have my 'human' aversion to money, in fact it seems incredibly ridiculous to me now that I am aware what truly matters in this vampire existence.

Once inside, I slipped off my cream coloured trench coat, hung it on the peg located near the door and placed my keys and clutch on the kitchen counter top to the left of the entrance. I just stood and took in my new surroundings. Only yesterday had I moved in and so was not yet quite getting that 'comfortable, homey feeling'. I probably won't be around long enough to really settle anyway. I never am.

Two and a half hours to go. What to do? I decided to take a long shower to remove the stench of male, human sweat and cheap beer. As much as I like to feel the pain that comes when the venom leaks from my eyes when crying after drinking a beer, I really can not stand the stink.

When I was sufficiently de-beered, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped my white cotton towel around myself and headed towards my closet. After 85 years as a vampire I had accumulated a rather large closet full of clothing; but being the vegetarian vampire that I so proudly am, I make sure to always be up to date with the latest fashion. Can't go mixing with the humans when wearing any old thing now can I? So I entered the closet; grabbed my navy blue Victoriana lace, short sleeved, pin tuck blouse; my favourite pair of low-ride, snug-fit jeans - which shape my eternal ass perfectly even if I do say so myself - followed by my black leather ALIX Chelsea platform boots. I laid out my forthcoming outfit on top of my king size four poster bed, and proceeded to dry my body and my hair. I got dressed quickly, applied minimal make up - light mascara and some lip gloss, left my hair down in its natural waves and went out in to the living room.

As I walked to the next room I remembered to stop and check my appearance in the mirror. Hmm. I guess I don't need to hunt just yet then. My eyes were their usual satiated, yellowy self. We had never been able to determine reasons behind some of my little 'quirks', as they were known.

Some vampires I have known have considered themselves monsters or freaks. Ha! What would they say if they were to know the truth about me? Me, the True Freaky Vamp. My funny little quirks are what make me that freak.

My eyes for example are very strange. The eyes of vegetarians are considered odd enough with their butterscotch, golden colouring; however I just have to go and take it one step further don't I? Yes my eyes are golden but they are different, like pure gold combined with molten glass. In passing I have 'heard' them described as more alluring, inviting and full of depth. But I really do not see it myself, all I see is the glaringly obvious difference between myself and every other freaking vampire in this world.

Then there is my freakish control. Of course I am extremely grateful for that one particular quirk but it does nothing to help my odd-one-out annoyances. When I first awoke after my transformation, sure there was a thirst, but nothing near the bloodlust I was led to expect. I found that every time I came across a human I could just stop, get control of myself and move one. After 85 years they have almost no effect upon me, unless I want them to. My powers, yes plural, are an altogether other story, so confusing, so aggravating yet so useful too at times.

I sat and read for a while before finally relenting and returning the ancient book to its shelf. I headed over to the pegs holding my most used jackets and coats near the front door and retrieved my black leather jacket. Once that was on, I picked up my shoulder bag, slung it on, grabbed my keys off the counter and left my sanctuary.

I was headed for the one place no teenager ever wants to return to. Yet I go willingly. Why? Simply for something to do to occupy my time. High School. You ready?

**A/N: Any reviews would be great guys. Let me know what you like, what you don't, anything you'd like to see happen etc etc. Thanks : )**


	2. An Entrance

**Chapter Two: Cleveland High**

**A/N: Okay so this is where it all begins… Again, let me know what you think please. I will be doing different points of view, but only where it is appropriate.**

**BPOV**

I was on my way. Cleveland High School awaited. I wasn't really sure how I felt about doing another year in high school, I had re-done it so many times and knew what to expect, but this time just felt different, and although it was completely irrational, I'm a freaking vampire for Pete's sake, (and a pretty powerful one too) yet I was scared by this feeling of unease that had engulfed me on my journey to this new school. I could easily just turn back and not go, I had absolutely no reason to go there honestly, it was just a way to spend my days, a pattern to fall in to. But now I felt another reason to keep heading in the direction of the school, there was just something pulling me there, telling me I did not want to miss out, seductively whispering in my ear that I would regret turning back, informing me that today would be a day of change.

Change. Hmm. I've never, in all my over 100 years, been able to decide if I am pro change or con. Right now, I was pro. I needed something new. Something exciting. Something to alter my existence. Currently I was trapped. Not moving forward. Alone. Not living, just existing. So that is what finally pushed me to make my decision. That is what pushed me to pull hard on the throttle and let my baby rip, making her roar in delight as we ripped through the Seattle roads.

I choose not to wear a helmet. I know it's letting the human façade slip, but in only this one instance I truly do not care. My motorbike and I equal love. Riding her makes me come alive again, actually makes me feel human. I guess the danger of not wearing a helmet actually helps increase that feeling of humanity I get, which is pretty laughable because a motorbike crash would not effect me in way at all no matter what I was or was not wearing.

My hair whipped around my face and I knew I most likely looked incredibly funny to the humans I passed. I imagine people were concerned I may get blinded by my own hair and swerve in to them. Silly humans. I saw the light ahead changing to red and began to slow. I found myself waiting at the front of the lane and took the opportunity to right myself on the bike. Pushing my hair out of my face and doing my zipper up on my jacket - it was a chilly day here in Seattle, for the humans at least, and so I had to at least pretend I was trying to prevent from being cold also. I had my powers switched off, but on stand by as usual, so I became aware of someone in the car to my right staring at me and my bike. I turned my head and sure enough a middle aged, balding man in a Suburban was leering at me. I almost dry heaved. When he noticed that I had caught him looking, he smiled what I interpreted he meant to be a 'sexy' smile but came off extremely creepily, and tried to engage me in a conversation. While we were waiting for the traffic lights to change. Men.

"Wow is that the new Ducati Superbike?"

He practically screamed at me, I figured he thought I wouldn't be able to hear him over the combined noise of all the surrounding cars and my own loud engine revving. If only you knew just how much I can hear, maybe then you would stop with the sickening fantasies before I tear you from limb to limb… "Yes, it's the 1198." I replied with a fake polite smile. He seemed egged on by the mere fact that I actually responded and appeared to take it as an invitation for us to 'get to know each other'. He sat up straighter in his seat and began to launch in to full 'impress the girl' mode. Luckily for me, before he could get his first word out, the light changed to green and I was off quicker than you can say "BOO!"

I rounded the corner to the entrance of my new institution and was bombarded with memories, thoughts and emotions. I quickly shut off my mind, not wanting to be of assistance to any human right now. At the sound of my approach, all surrounding heads turned to stare. I kept my eyes forward, looking for an empty spot and headed straight for one a few lanes from the entrance. I pulled my key out the ignition, put it into my bag, slung my leg over the bike and stood upright next to it. Then I was hit with that incredibly distinctive smell that alerts you right away to another vampires presence. I tensed immediately, my mind running too fast, thinking over every possible scenario.

Then it dawned on me that that blend of smell at such a high volume could only mean that there was not only one other vampire here with me today. There were at least 5 others. What on earth was going on? This just doesn't happen! Vamps run alone or in twos, its rare even for their to be 3. For there to be more than 3 indicates not a coven but a family. I know of only one family with 5 teenage vampires who would attend high school.

Oh no. Please no. I've got to be wrong. This could not be happening. Pull yourself together Bella. You have been a vampire for 85 years. You are strong, confident and powerful. You are your own woman, your own boss. You can handle this. It's no big deal. With my head held high, my shoulders down and low, I turned around. I undid the zipper on my jacket, arranged my bag in to its proper position and absently sorted my hair. All a show for the humans but still it calmed me slightly.

There was nothing else I could do. I was just going to have to face this. Face them. So with my eyes on the ground I began to walk towards the path leading to the school entrance, where I could smell all 5 of them waiting. Something inside me suddenly made my head lift up. And I saw them. I was hit by the future I thought I would have with the Cullens and I reminded myself to stay in the present. I continued to walk at a human pace, towards the family I thought were way in my past.

**EPOV**

It was the start of another year of high school, and Alice and I were both starting as juniors. Again. Fantastic. I really hated this. Absolutely loathed it. No matter what I was doing I was being constantly reminded of my Bella. Yes, it has been 85 years and yes, I have now accepted what I did and what that meant but that doesn't ease the pain.

I'm really only sticking around for Alice. She needs me. The rest have their mates. They are fine. Alice though has been having an increasingly difficult time over the last, well I guess if you looked in to the truth, it would be the last 100 years. The last 50 or so though have really taken their toll on her. She and Jasper have drifted apart. They are still together but they are no longer in love. We all know it. We all see it. Yet they remain together. No one talks about it. Nobody wants to see any more hurt within out family.

The loss of Bella hit everybody hard, even Rosalie. Esme and Emmett showed their heartbreak the most but I heard it in all their thoughts. Alice was trying to hide her devastation from me, to protect me, so very Alice like. When we heard of her death, we all just crumbled. I had no idea my family were that effected by my Bella. Yes, she was Alice's best friend and Esme loved her like a daughter but I really did not expect for Emmett to be in such denial, Jasper to be in utter turmoil and Rosalie to go on a massive emotional rollercoaster of hate, fury and sadness. They all hid it as best they could and I was the only one aware of the true reasons behind their emotions and actions but from then on our family has been slowly building itself back together but constantly finding a missing part.

We had arrived at school, myself and Alice in my brand new, shiny Volvo and Emmett, Rose and Jasper in the Jeep. We parked side by side in two spots near the entrance of the school. As we were walking towards the doors, in silence, a soft purring of a motorbike engine erupted behind us. We all turned only to see a girl of around 18 riding in on a beautiful red Ducati Superbike. She was wearing no helmet and I frowned at that, humans really have no idea how breakable they are, I was always having to remind Bel - no stop!

The girl found herself a spot and flew right in to it, careful of her surrounding humans yet at a dangerous speed. She stopped the bike and I was able to get a look at her even though she had her back to me. She had beautiful, long, mahogany, wavy tresses flowing down her back. All of a sudden I saw her stiffen and her head jerked very slightly towards us. Then she put her key in her bag, swung her leg over the bike, stood upright and adjusted both her bag and her hair. I looked her over and felt the strangest surge of emotion run through me. Something I hadn't felt very in an extremely long time. Her body was stunning, she had her face down so I was yet to see that. She had unzipped her leather jacket and I could see she was wearing a fitted, navy blue, vintage shirt which hugged her directly at the right places, accentuating her curves. My eyes travelled down and I saw she was wearing the most perfect jeans ever made, teamed with some delectable, high heeled ankle boots.

She started walking and I noticed she was heading straight in our direction, although she still had her eyes glued to the floor. Her walk was memorizing, she was like nothing I had ever seen before. Apparently ever other male in the local area was in complete agreement - their thoughts were loud and each had the girl - actually woman might be a more fitting description - in a extremely passionate embrace.

My family next to me were all also taking in the happenings in front of us. Alice's thoughts were busy admiring the woman's fashion sense. _'Ooh I have to talk to her, that blouse is simply one of a kind, she's so my new fashion idol.'_ I immediately wanted to hug that woman, no one has made Alice's thoughts squeal in excitement like that since… well since Bella was around.

Jasper's thoughts were slightly frustrated, he was for some reason trying to pick up the woman's emotions but was getting nothing from her and he was just about ready to run over and slap her just to see if he'd get a flicker of pain or anger from her. I had to fight to stop from chuckling at him. But then it hit me, why haven't I heard her thoughts yet? So I reached out and tried to hear her. Nothing. That's odd, very odd. Maybe it's because there are so many people around. But I can hear everyone else with this many people… I was very unnerved, the only person ever able to thwart my mind reading skills before was my Bella…

I let it go for now and moved on to Rosalie who was of course scowling at the woman as if she had done her some great injustice. When in fact her mind revealed it was just the mere attention she was receiving from every male that had Rosalie so full of envy she should have turned green.

When I moved on to Emmett though I found Rosalie actually did have one reason to be slightly pissed off. Emm was busy imagining every possible position he could have hot crazy sex with the woman in. _'I wonder if she likes it kinky. I bet she does. Just look at those boots. Mmm. Kinky boots. Maybe she'll be in to my gimp mask…'_ I had to get right out of his head then before I was handed any visuals that had the potential to put me in a mental institute.

All of this had taken place in mere seconds and the woman was getting ever closer to us now. All of a sudden her head shot up and her eyes focused directly on me and the four other vampires standing around me. The five of us froze when we finally took in her face. Finally smelt her scent. Finally heard how her footsteps are way too light to be a humans. The voices in my head were excruciatingly loud and I didn't have to be an Empath like Jasper to feel their run through of emotions. _Shock. Disbelief. Confusion. Unhappiness. Realization. _That one came when we all looked in to her eyes to see a pool of golden looking right back at us. Finally they all settled on the same emotion. _Elation._

She was still coming towards us and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I was stuck to the ground beneath me. It was Bella. The stunning, breathtaking woman was Bella. My Bella. And she was heading right to me and my family. Except she wasn't Bella. She was an immortal. And she wasn't my Bella. I had left her. I had left her so she could live a happy, normal, human life. Instead this had happened to her. She had been damned to a never ending existence. And it was all my fault. Oh God, she must absolutely loathe me! What happened to her? Who did this to her? What's going to happen now?

Before I could ask myself any more, Bella had come to a stop in front of us, a look on her face that I have never seen before. A look of nonchalance. I heard in their thoughts that each of my siblings, except for Rosalie, were about to jump on Bella. So, I got in there before any of them could make a move. I stepped forward, looking into her eyes and spoke softly, "Bella…" The next words to come out of her mouth made me want to find the most pain inflicting way for a vampire to die and then find a way for it to happen to me.

"No. Bella is dead. My name is Isobel Charles. Izzy for short."

**A/N: You like?? Yes? No? Lemme know : ) Oh and has anyone figured out any of Bella's gifts? They are quite specific...**


	3. Cleveland High

**Chapter Three: Storytime**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and such, I hope I take this story where you want it to go. Let me know : )**

_I stepped forward, looking into her eyes and spoke softly, __"__Bella__…"__ The next words to come out of her mouth made me want to find the most pain inflicting way for a vampire to die and then find a way for it to happen to me._

"_No. Bella is dead. My name is Isobel Charles. Izzy for short.__"_

………………………………_..................................................................._

**BPOV**

They all eyed me differently after that last little statement. I knew it was a bit blunt, but what did he expect really? Edward was looking at me like I'd just kicked his puppy down the stairs and then jumped up and down on it's head for extra fun. Come on! Seriously? He's going to make me feel guilty? Don't think so some how. He's just going to have to learn that I've changed - in many ways.

Alice was looking at me with concern clear in her eyes, it was bubbling over, I knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the 'welcome home wagon' much longer… Alice looked uncharacteristically down beat, her clothing wasn't as precisely placed as I remembered it to always be and she had this fake happy aura emanating from her. It got me worried. What was she going through? How could I help her like all the times she listened to my idiotic human problems? It was truly great to see her beautiful face again, I had missed her friendship dearly and to have her in front of me know was breaking my heart but I had to stay strong, stay in control, stay out of that big, black, waiting hole.

I shifted my gaze to Emmett and Rosalie. Of course they couldn't possibly have changed but I found myself noting that Emmett had lost his twinkle in his eye, he seemed deflated and it tore at me for not knowing what was making him look that way. Yet when he saw me looking at him, he broke out in to a goofy grin and his face just screamed happiness. I couldn't help but smile back.

Rosalie was as cat-walk-model like as ever. When I had first approached she looked slightly pissed with me and I couldn't fathom why at first but then I noticed all eyes were on me and realization swept through me. Dear Rose certainly hadn't changed at all. Now, though, now she was looking at me like she never had and I never thought she would in a million years. She was giving me this look of approval, like I had done something that pleased her and she wanted to slap me a High 5 for whatever it was. Then her eyes darted from me to Edward, who was staring intently at the side of my face, and I realised she must have just loved how I was so short and snappy with him. I bet if I lifted my mind and listened to her she'd be thinking something along the lines of _'Wow! It's about time she grew some balls! Ha! Nice to see her putting him in his place.' _Then she'd catch her reflection in the glasses of some passing nerd and she would be off in her little self absorbed bubble. Oh Rose how I've missed you and your easy going, forward thinking.

Lastly, my eyes came to rest on Jasper. His look puzzled me the most. He was raking his eyes over me and stopped when he felt my stare. Our eyes met and I felt a wave of frustration hit the elastic of my shield. Oh! He's trying to feel my emotions and doesn't understand why he can't feel a damn thing. Ha! Poor guy has no idea he has no chance of getting through unless I lift it, and that sure as hell isn't going to happen. I might slip up - not that I ever have - and let Edward have free reign of my thoughts. Nope. Sorry Jasper, can't risk it just yet. Suddenly his frustration vanished and his eyes showed a cruel mix of pain and sadness - similar to that within Alice's - but also a large amount of understanding which I guess he was directing at me over the exchange I just had with Edward. The last person I expected to break this deadly silence and save me from the pitiful glances of his siblings was the very person that did. Jasper.

"Well, Isobel Charles, it is an extreme pleasure to meet with you." Jasper said while stepping forward and thrusting his hand towards me. "My name is Jasper Whitlock."

All his siblings and his wife shot their heads in his direction in utter shock at his error over his surname, but Jasper did not move his eyes from mine or acknowledge his mistake at all. It was almost like he meant to say it. I had to do something to relieve the excruciating tension in the air so I grasped Jasper hand, shook it in greeting and replied, "well top of the morning to you laddy," in the best Irish accent that I could muster.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper cracked up laughing. Rosalie tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably. I did a little Irish jig dance and that just sent all 4 of them over the edge. They were clutching their sides and actually gasping for breath, which is a strange sight when it involves vampires. I just stood their and smiled at them, feeling very bemused. I glanced across to Edward who was looking at me intently with a very pained expression on his face. It made me want to smack him. Hard. In the mouth. His siblings were rolling around trying to contain themselves and in the process they were providing me with some long over due joy from their hysteria, but Mr Broody had to go and ruin it. Ugh! Again, MEN! I had to get away before I actually did some damage to the nearest thing in reach. So, I opened my bag, grabbed the official looking papers, pointed to the door with the sign reading "FRONT OFFICE" and spoke clearly to them all. "Right well I've got to go sort all that usual legal crap, sign some papers swearing never to harm the school mascot and then I think it will be time for me to head to class. So I will, er, see you when I see you." I rushed away as quickly as my human façade would allow so as not to hear the muttered rumblings of protest any louder than I already could.

**EPOV**

I was confused. Deeply confused. Of course I didn't expect her to jump in my arms and for us to just be 'us' again, but still I could not understand her. I had always understood Bella. I always knew what she was thinking, even without being able to read her thoughts, I learnt to read her. But things were different now, I couldn't read her face, she wouldn't allow me to.

Bella took in each of my siblings in turn. Alice first. One thing I could read from Bella was that she instantly recognised that Alice was not herself. Good. Alice needs Bella desperately. If there was ever a perfect time for Bella to have reappeared in our lives it was definitely now.

The sadness in Bella's face after absorbing Alice only deepened once she raked over Emmett. She must have noticed his twinkle was gone. Once he met her gaze though, his goofy grin appeared for the first genuine time in decades. Bella's answering smile was tentative but it warmed by still heart nonetheless.

Rosalie was next and I saw amusement fill Bella's new vampire enhanced facial features. However, a light bulb seemed to appear over Bella's head as something clicked after she followed Rose's swift glance at me and suddenly Bella looked annoyed yet bemused. What was that about? I wish I knew but my siblings had obviously suddenly decided to simultaneously block me out of their thoughts.

Finally she reached Jasper and something very odd occurred. The last time that they had seen each other Jasper had attempted to kill Bella. But this small, trivial fact seemed to have escaped the notice of both of them as their eyes met and numerous emotions were passed between them. First off was the frustration from earlier as Jasper tried, unsuccessfully, to get a read on Bella's emotions. It was confusing that he couldn't, he could do it extremely easily while she was human, the change must have altered that… Suddenly that frustration was gone and she was reacting to the pain she found in his eyes by glancing at Alice. She's still quick then. Lastly, some sort of understanding seemed to pass through them followed by Jasper stepping forward to introduce himself to our new acquaintance _'Isobel Charles'_. But for some unfathomable reason he presented himself as 'Whitlock', not Hale or even Cullen. I have no idea if it was a mistake or deliberate but it pissed me knowing that was going to sting Alice.

Bella did what Bella does best by breaking the tension with a joke. It had everyone in fits of laughter, including Alice which I was insanely grateful for, but I could not bring myself to even chuckle. I was too focused on studying Bella. Then I realised what a mistake that was because my silence seemed to anger Bella. She fumbled around in her bag for some papers, stated she was off to fill in the required forms and said she would 'see us when she sees us' and darted to the front office before any of us could stop her without using non human speed. What the hell did that mean? See us when she sees us?

"Did that just happen? That was Bella wasn't it? Oh my fucking God it was! Yes! Yes! She's back! My girl is baaaaack!" Emmett was ecstatic and his voice got louder and louder.

"Geez Emmett calm yourself, it's just Bella." Rosalie responded while placing a firm hand on Emmett's shoulder to stop him bouncing up and down.

"Yeah whatever Rosie. You know you're pleased she's here, I could see it on your face babe." Emmett's grin was from ear-to-ear.

"Just one thing though Em. Did you happen to notice that she's no longer human? Or did you just gloss over that delightful little fact?" I regretted the words as soon as I said them, but I just couldn't help myself. I was angry and upset and to see everyone all happy about Bella being immortal was killing me.

"Shut up Edward. She's alive. Isn't that what matters?" Jasper's sharpness shocked us all. He's usually pretty quiet and a man of few words, but whatever he does say is always to the point, direct and no nonsense… Just like how I had a feeling Bella had become.

The bell rang then and we realised we were stood alone on the entrance path and about to be late to classes. I didn't know what year Bella had placed herself in and so wasn't sure if I would have any classes with her. A guy could only wish…

**BPOV**

I never made it to any of my classes that came before lunch. The freaking principal had me sit in his office to fill out so many forms and then have a nice long, extremely long, chat about my past, present and future - academically wise of course. Ha sure! Did he think I didn't notice how his eyes never once stayed in one place? Darting from my lips, to my chest, to my legs and back again. I should probably have been outraged but I was long past caring, this was just a fact of life for me now. Something I was used to but didn't think of as a compliment. It may have been 85 years since I was transformed into an other worldly being but as far as I'm concerned I am still that plain Jane everyone used to see.

Once I was finally released from dear Principal Wayne's arena of boredom, the bell rang to signal lunch time. So I set off, following the hoards of teenagers that were exiting their classrooms, visiting their lockers and then all heading in the same direction - I presumed they were going to the canteen, so I followed. I had my jacket in my right hand and my bag was slung over my left shoulder. As I walked I became away that once more all eyes were on me, except they were trying to be more subtle about it now, sneaking chance glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking. Failures.

I reached the entrance to the canteen and saw that it was already quite full, and that a group of 5 immediately turned their heads to look at me. I looked at Alice and saw her mouth _'Sit with me. Please.' _She could have whispered it under her breath and I would have heard her. Silly Alice. She must not yet have fully registered what I am now. The 5 of them were sat at a round table in the back left corner of the room, the table seated six. Alice patted the empty seat to her right and inclined her head. I was surprised to see the seat unoccupied, Edward was on Alice's left so I figured Jasper would be to her right. But no, Jasper was on the other side of the empty seat, to the left of Emmett who was of course on Rosalie's right, on Edward's left.

I looked at their trays of food in front of them. Each tray was covered in an assortment of human food. They pick up way too much. It just makes them stand out even more when they don't eat a thing. So I simply grabbed an apple, a bottle of orange juice and a small sandwich then made my way over to their table.

Emmett had turned to watch over his shoulder as I approached and a massive smile was stretched across his face, it really warmed me to see someone so happy I was in their presence. Jasper was also watching me but he wore just a simple, open smile which for some reason made me even happier. Alice was beaming at me and I couldn't help but shake my head at her. This was too much, I couldn't understand why they were so pleased by my sudden appearance in their lives. Edward had changed tact from this morning, instead of staring at me with that pained expression on his face he was now staring at his hands with that pained expression on his face. Rosalie tried not to show any reaction to me but I did notice a very tentative grin.

I reached the table, pulled my bag over my head and dumped it on the ground along with my jacket, and then swiftly sat in my chair. Everyone was silent, just waiting for Alice to explode. Soon enough her excitement bubbled over and she pulled me against her side, wrapping her arms sideways around me - her left across my chest and her right around the back of my shoulder blades, and she let the words spill from her mouth at a rapid pace.

"Oh Bella you have no idea how much I've missed you, honestly these 85 years have been horrid withou…"

Alice stopped her ranting when she finally noticed the frown on my face.

"What? Oh right yeah, sorry, Isobel right? Izzy? Okay if it makes you happy I'll go with it."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

Silence again.

"So Izzy, you're looking mighty fine girl." Emmett wolf whistled and gave me another once over.

I snorted and said nothing so Emmett continued.

"Love that ride you came on by the way. The new Ducati?"

"Hell yes. Superbike 1198." I replied with the stupidest wide grin lighting up by face.

"Swe-eet. Didn't have you pegged as a motorbike chick."

"Things change Emm." The grin fell away.

Silence again.

So I tried to lighten the mood, again.

"She's my baby. Who needs sex when you've got a 1198?"

I had said it in a very joking tone yet all eyes immediately locked on my face. Eyebrows raised on their questioning faces. Once again Jasper saved me.

"How's your schedule? I never saw you in any classes so are you playing younger and acting as a junior with Edward and Alice?"

I shot him a thankful smile and answered. "No I'm a senior. I wasn't in any classes because of Principal Pervy. Ugh I nearly taught that creep a lesson."

"You're a senior?! No! Damn I wanted to have some classes with you." Alice whined and gave me her famous pout.

"Sorry honey, truly, I would love to have had classes with you too. But 1) I always do senior year, I don't plan on sticking round longer than that, 2) I can't pass for a junior and 3) it's done now anyway so don't give me that look missy."

Alice frowned at me for a second but then seemed to accept what I said and sent a friendly smile my way. Everyone else at the table looked shocked and amused, thankfully even Edward. Probably because I had just stood up to Alice, providing valid reasons and without stuttering once. Very unlike human Bella. Hmm what will they think when they found just how unlike that little girl I really am.

"Pass me your schedule, Bel - I mean Izzy." Emmett gave me an apologetic look for the name slip and put his hand out towards me.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the sheet with my timetable on, then handed it to Emmett.

"Hmm it's pretty much the same as Jasper's." He frowned and then the smile returned. Boy I forgot how emotional this family was. "But you do have Spanish with the both of us next. Eso es bueno." He smirked at me and handed back the timetable.

Once again silence fell upon us and everyone became very uncomfortable. I could tell they all had things they wanted to ask but weren't sure if they should or even if they could.

"You all have a lot you want to say huh." I sighed.

They eyed each other sheepishly but returned their faces to mine and nodded slowly.

"Of course. Well, I can't exactly answer them all right now so we should proba - " I was cut off by a suddenly very excited Alice.

"You should come to our house after school! Oh please do! I've missed you beyond words! We have to do lots of catching up. Please. Please." She was practically begging and I didn't miss the mixture of pain and longing in her voice.

"Okay Alice. I've missed you too." I wasn't giving in because of her pleading and pouting, it was because I had missed her so very much and needed to hear what had been going on with her, I had a feeling it wasn't a happy story. The bell rang then so I stood up to head to class and said to Alice, "I'll just meet you at your house after school, yeah?" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"But how will you know where we live?"

"Oh, no worries, my nose is very much up for the challenge." I smiled, picked up my belongings and excused myself.

I had to have a moment to myself, so I went in to the nearest ladies restroom. I can't believe this. I came here expecting it to just be another usual boring senior year. But no, the freaking Cullens had to have already sent up camp here didn't they. Of course I was happy to see them but the pain was still there from the fact that they had left me all those decades ago. And now things were so awkward. What do we say? Do we talk about the fact that the youngest son made me fall in love with him then proceeded to break my heart and leaving me a zombie? Things suddenly became so unclear. I had no idea what was going to happen from here. That was new. I always knew what to expect of my days. No longer. A change had come. A change had come and knocked me on my ass.

**A/N: Alright then so how do you think it's going? What would you like to see happen? I have a plot line running but any suggestions that would fit I will take in to account. Reviews make me update quicker… ; )**


	4. Issues of Trust

**Chapter Four: Trust**

**A/N: Okay so it has been a while since the last chapter was posted. This one has taken some time in writing due to the fact that I really wasn't sure whether to continue this story or not. I didn't receive many reviews and so couldn't decide if it was worth posting any more. But here's chapter four. The response I get from this will determine if I go on. If I do a chapter five it will be the reunion and Bella telling her story. Okay, on with the reading…**

_Of course I was happy to see them but the pain was still there from the fact that they had left me all those decades ago. And now things were so awkward. What do we say? Do we talk about the fact that the youngest son made me fall in love with him then proceeded to break my heart and leaving me a zombie? Things suddenly became so unclear. I had no idea what was going to happen from here. That was new. I always knew what to expect of my days. No longer. A change had come. A change had come and knocked me on my ass._

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**BPOV**

I snapped myself out of my thoughts of things to come and looked up into the mirror above the sink opposite me. Despite my previous internal struggle, I still appeared to be the epitome of calm. That's one impressive mask I've constructed over these 85 years, I reckon.

At a human pace I exited the restroom and slipped into the crowd of students heading to their 5th classes of the day. I knew Jasper and Emmett were going to be in Spanish with me now, and so I picked up their scents and followed them in the direction of the classroom.

I was one of the last to enter the room and so I was greeted with the stares of every student plus the teacher, who I gathered went by the name Senor Delaney.

I looked towards him for instruction on how he wished me to proceed. He remained silent, jaw hanging wide and openly ogling me. In front of his students. Sheesh, come on man, at least be discreet about it! I had my powers on stand by as normal but I did not have to be listening to the guys thoughts to know they were in no way appropriate. The menacing growl coming from Jasper, only heard by myself and Emmett, confirmed my conclusion. Even I could feel the lust and desire rolling off Delaney, and that was with my powers off!

I got bored of waiting for Mr Inappropriate to stop his inane fantasy and simply walked to the only empty seat available. Smack bang in between Jasper and Emmett. They were positioned on the back row, huddled in the left corner. It seemed odd how they were not sat next to each other but had left a gap. I figured they usually sat together but left that space for me. Sweet boys.

Once I reached my newly acquired seat, I sat down, placed my bag on the back of the seat, removed the necessary equipment and finally looked up to smile at the guys, Jasper first on my left and then Emmett on my right.

"What's 'appenin' fellas?" I joked with a big smirk on my face. It was odd, a few minutes ago I was all doom and gloom in the toilet and now I was grinning like an idiot. I blame the beautiful vampires on either side of me.

"Just enjoying watching Delaney over there look like a complete twat is all." Emmett responded with a shit eating smile and the twinkle of his eye which seemed to have returned, while Jasper just looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Jasper?" No response, no blink of his eye, no disruption to his blank stare.

"Jasper man, Izzy is talking to you!" Emmett tried to help me divert Jasper's attention back to reality.

"Oi blondey!" I exclaimed a little louder than I meant to. The whole class, including Jasper, stopped what they were doing to turn and look at me.

The look on Jasper's face is priceless, like he has just awoken from the best dream ever and is confused as to why someone would be so cruel as to pull him back to Earth. Emmett cracks up laughing while I just offer a sheepish grin. Jasper looks at me and finally cracks a smile which gradually gets wider as he returns to reality.

"Er, sorry Isobel, don't know what happened there, guess I drifted off in to my thoughts." Jasper says, offering me an apologetic small smile.

"No worries Jasper, but don't call me Isobel, way too formal for friends."

"Friends?" He replies slowly, as if contemplating the meaning of the word.

"Yeah Jasper, she said friends. I believe the dictionary definition is something along the lines of 'a person whom one knows well and likes; supporter or ally'. Get it together dude, what's up with you all of a sudden?" Emmett offers his thoughts in a way only Emmett can. It makes me smile, familiarity and all that.

"Sorry, again. Blame Izzy here, her sudden arrival has thrown me off balance, what with her freaky unfeeling aura and all." Jasper responds with a low chuckle for Emmett and a smirk/wink for me.

"Hey now, don't start on me already. I think it's about time you two slackers cut the chit chat and get your Spanish groove on." I say in the most serious voice I could muster.

The guys look at me, then each other, then back to me. I think they are debating whether it's safe enough for them to break in to hysterics or if I'm actually serious and they should listen in to the lecture so I won't go crazy on their asses.

The panic and indecision of their expressions breaks my façade and I grin like a toddler, alerting Emmett and Jasper that I'm just playing around.

Senor Delaney has finally gathered himself and starts his extremely dull and easy lesson after wasting a good 20 minutes of class. I lean back in my chair, cross my legs and start quietly tapping a beat on the table that has been conducting itself in my head.

I start to feel a force attempting to break through my mind barrier and gain access to my emotions. Jasper. Bless his heart he is a very determined guy.

"Jasper, seriously, it aint gonna happen, just give it up already, I'll let you in when and only when you actually need to be aware of me emotions okay." I whisper in a voice only the two vampires next to me could possibly hear. My tone is calm, soothing and not angry, so to placate Jasper.

Jasper gives me a sheepish smile, shrugs his shoulder and mouths 'okay' while Emmett sniggers and mumbles something about 'karma'.

We three fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of class, each of us immersed in our own thoughts. I could tell both guys were itching to ask me questions and were storing them for later on when I visited their home, I was very thankful that they were able to hold in their queries.

I myself was contemplating just how much information about my life over the past 85 years and who I have become I was prepared to share with the Cullens.

Of course, they would want to know it all, but did they deserve to know it? Should I put myself through the pain of reliving those memories just to fulfil their curiosity? They had left me after all, it may have been Edward's decision but they all went along with it and followed like good little sheep. So, should I bare my soul to them? Share my secrets? Provide the answers?

The loud screeching of the school bell ripped me out of my thoughts and all around me students scrambled to their feet and fled the classroom to head to their final lesson of the day. I stood, grabbed my bag and made a decision on impulse.

"I'm gonna head to my apartment guys, I have some things to think over and school isn't going to help. So I think I'll see you in about two hours, at your house of course." I whispered to the two vampires as fast as was manageable and high tailed it off the school grounds on my motorbike and back to my apartment.

I don't know at what point I started to freak out but I did. The prospect of being in front of every member of the Cullen family and having question after question fired at me was not appealing in the slightest.

I began to wonder why I agreed to go speak to them in the first place, when they really hadn't done anything to warrant my forgiveness and understanding, yet they were acting as if we were long lost loved ones.

Then I remembered Alice and the pain I saw in her eyes that she so desperately tried to cover up. I had to help her. That aspect of Bella Swan was still with me, as much as I tried to kill her, some parts of her just wouldn't budge.

Alice was a close second for the title of Who-Can-Hurt-Bella-The-Most because her decision to leave killed me almost as much as Edward's. She never agreed with him when it came to my immortality or the choices he made, and yet she still left me. Alice was my best friend, she was going to be my sister eventually, she declared it so herself. Therefore her betrayal cut me deep, she didn't even say goodbye.

I don't care if Edward forbid her to see me or whatever excuse they plan to give me, because Alice has her own mind, a very intense mind at that, she could have easily found a way to say goodbye.

But still, after all that, I cannot walk away from her when she is hurting, that would just make me one hell of a hypocrite.

Also, Emmett. At first glance this morning he looked defeated and almost depressed. It was incredibly surprising when I compared him to the old Emmett. The cheeky grin with dimples that were constantly out in full force. The raucous laughter he continually forced upon your ears. The bone crunching, oxygen stealing bear hugs. All of things that made Emmett, Emmett looked like they hadn't been in use in decades, and that concerned me greatly.

What on earth had happened to this family when they left? What had caused them so much pain? Then to see that twinkle return to his eye… I can't explain how something that could seem so insignificant completely turned me on my axis. I felt hope. For him and for me. I could tell Emmett's state was taking a toll on Rosalie, as was Alice's on Edward. Which was surprising seeing as Alice's husband didn't seem to be the one she was leaning on.

No matter what they had done to me, I couldn't turn my back on them, unless of course this is all just some sick joke and they don't really want me around to help.

_No, come on girl you know them better than that. _

Do I? They knocked us on our ass before, why get involved when there is a chance they could do that again?

_Doesn't matter, we're stronger now, that shit wouldn't faze the new us. _

Trust. That was the issue now.

Could I trust the Cullen's with my story? With my secrets? With my soul? My heart?

I guess there's really only one way to find out. If you're brave enough that is…

_Fuck that. Those perfect vamps don't hold a threat. We're made of stronger stuff now remember. We bounce back. It's what we do._

**A/N: I really need to know what you are all thinking and feeling about this story, if it isn't loved enough I don't think I'll continue it. I do have a plan a some good plotlines that will through you for a loop but if people aren't interested then what's the point in posting? Okay so let me know by pressing that lil review button, yeah? : )**


	5. The Talk of a Century

_Chapter Five: The Talk of a Century_

_A/N: BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, I RECOMMEND RE-READING CHAPTERS 1-4. It has been such a long time since I posted, things will have been forgotten and re-freshing your memory of the story will really help with this chapter. Chapters five and six reveal a lot and so hints in previous chapters will be easier to understand. _

_It's been a few weeks since my last post and I really do apologise, I have decent reasons though. I'm 16 and live in England and right now am doing my GCSEs, I also just moved house and so have no internet right now as I write this, in fact this will probably be posted four weeks from being written. I'll stop boring you now and give you the next chapter, hope it's worth the wait, I'm trying to make it as along as possible. Read and Review please : )_

_**Previously…**_

'_**Also, Emmett. At first glance this morning he looked defeated and almost depressed. It was incredibly surprising when I compared him to the old Emmett. The cheeky grin with dimples that were constantly out in full force. The raucous laughter he continually forced upon your ears. The bone crunching, oxygen stealing bear hugs. All of things that made Emmett, Emmett looked like they hadn't been in use in decades, and that concerned me greatly. **_

_**What on earth had happened to this family when they left? What had caused them so much pain? Then to see that twinkle return to his eye… I can't explain how something that could seem so insignificant completely turned me on my axis. I felt hope. For him and for me. I could tell Emmett's state was taking a toll on Rosalie, as was Alice's on Edward. Which was surprising seeing as Alice's husband didn't seem to be the one she was leaning on. **_

_**No matter what they had done to me, I couldn't turn my back on them, unless of course this is all just some sick joke and they don't really want me around to help. **_

_**No, come on girl you know them better than that. **_

_**Do I? They knocked us on our ass before, why get involved when there is a chance they could do that again? **_

_**Doesn't matter, we're stronger now, that shit wouldn't faze the new us. **_

_**Trust. That was the issue now. **_

_**Could I trust the Cullen's with my story? With my secrets? With my soul? My heart?**_

_**I guess there's really only one way to find out. If you're brave enough that is…**_

_**Fuck that. Those perfect vamps don't hold a threat. We're made of stronger stuff now remember. We bounce back. It's what we do.'**_

………………………………**...................................................................**

**IzzyPOV**

With my mind made up, I flew down the stairs to the private garage, meant solely for the penthouse suite tenants. I found my crimson lover parked exactly where I left her, straddled the seat and let her rip, flying down the road towards the school.

The Cullens would only have departed from Cleveland High a little over an hour ago and so their scents would be fresh and I could simply follow the trail to their home. It was hard to imagine the Cullen family living anywhere other than that big, white mansion in that hard to find spot, secluded away from the rest of the town of Forks, Washington. Of course, it had been 85 years since they had lived there and so they must have lived in at least 40 other houses since. No matter how much me and my life-slash-existence have changed over those 85 long years, it is still difficult to not think of the Cullens now as being exactly the same as the Cullens then.

I stopped at the exit of the school, closed my eyes and slowly inhaled, picking up each and every scent in the vicinity. My brain worked to separate the human scents from the vampire. There. Five very distinctive, very unique personal smells.

It was Alice's that was the most recognisable to me. Although Edward was the one I spent most my time with, it was Alice who dared to get the closest to me. In fact, I think it's fair to say Alice and I were more intimate that me and Edward ever were, in regards to how close physically she got to me. That, is actually rather funny.

Alice's aroma was a combination of sunflowers, honey and freshly-cut grass. It was clean, refreshing and put you on a happiness high if you inhaled long enough. While the perfume of Alice took me back to Summer memories, Edward's did the opposite. It was a cool and wintry odour that would unblock a human's sinuses and send a chilly breeze down their spine.

I was going to stop there, the scents of both Alice and Edward would be more than enough to direct me to their home, but the scent of another made me take a longer, deeper breath in order to savour the delicious bouquet I had just discovered.

Earlier in the day I had recognised the scents of vampires but had not stopped to separate, identify and match up each scent with each vampire. And so my enhanced vampire smelling capability had not had the pleasure of tasting this scent properly.

As a human, each of the Cullens had smelt appealing to me but I of course could never break each odour down like I could now. Back then I'd never been allowed to get close enough to him to actually remember his scent. Now that I had, there was no possible way I would forget it. It was beautifully, Jasper.

It was strong, seductive and slightly sinful. Completely masculine in its texture and taste. It drew me in and intoxicated me in a way no other ever had. I was slightly alarmed by how sudden my new addiction grew, and completely confused as to why. I decided to put it to the back of my mind to evaluate later and sped off in the direction Alice's scent led me.

The ride to the Cullen home was quick and smooth. Their combined scents took me clearly down Beacon Hill, of which Cleveland High is atop, and along the Duwamish River to its valley. Here the Cullen house was neatly hidden away from civilization. As I rode down their lengthy driveway, I took in their most recent home.

It was nothing like their house in Forks. Where that was bright and modern, this was dark and traditional. I much preferred this choice, it seemed more like a home than a house. It was just as large as the other, perhaps larger, yet it seemed both warmer and more inviting. Perhaps I preferred this as a vampire and their old home as a human.

There were no cars in the driveway so I presumed they were all packed away in the two huge garages on each side of the house. I came to a stop a few yards from their front door, cut the engine to the bike and dismounted from my seat.

I had just put the bike's stand in place when I was hit full force in the chest by a beautiful vampire, easily identified by her sweet caramel coloured hair. Esme threw her arms around my neck - I was about 3 inches taller than her now, and pulled me into one of the most fierce hugs I have ever experienced. Esme looked up into my face and began dry sobbing and trying to pull me closer, she was beaming a genuine smile though and so I assumed they were joyful tears.

As Esme buried her face in to the crook of my neck and continued her sobs, I looked to my left and came face-to-face with a squealing and bouncing Alice, clapping her hands. Carlisle came to my rescue and pried Esme away from my body only to then yank me into his own fatherly embrace while grinning at me. I tilted my head to look over Carlisle's shoulder as I hugged him back.

While Carlisle continued his hug-of-a-lifetime and Esme joined Alice in her little squealing/bouncing/clapping dance, I could see Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper standing on the front veranda, smiling and watching the scene unfold. Edward was just visible, standing in the doorway behind his three siblings. His face had a very unsure look upon it.

Carlisle released me then and took his wife's hand, pulling her to his side and effectively calming her till she had a jubilant, serene look on her face. I turned towards the still exclaiming Alice and took her dainty shoulders in each of my hands.

"Hey, Ali, darling. Stop the squealing. Please." My voice was firm yet soft and polite. I added a friendly smile.

Alice immediately stopped all movements and sounds and simply stared up at me with glassy eyes. My healed but non beating heart broke a little at the sight. I sighed and pulled Alice in to my arms and gave her a tight squeeze. She began to dry sob and shake in my arms with her head tucked under my chin. I gently shushed her and rocked us back and forth slightly. As I kissed the top of Alice's spiky hair I looked up and noticed everyone had returned to the house, giving us our privacy - as much as was possible for vampires.

I took a slight step back from Alice, causing her to look up at me. I raised my right hand and lightly stroked her left cheek.

"What's wrong Little One? Is it because the colours of my outfit and the red of my motorbike clash terribly?"

Alice giggled and her eyes shone. The sobbing stopped. She squeezed me with the arms she still had wrapped around my waist and replied in a quiet but strong voice.

"I've missed you, Best Friend."

"Let's do this then, shall we?" I responded as I smiled at her and took her right hand in my left one.

Alice nodded and we walked up the steps to the house's huge, wooden, dark oak double entrance doors.

The Pixie opened the door and once I'd entered I was enraptured by the beauty and sophistication of their home. It was cosy yet open and traditionally decorated but in a contemporary style.

On both the East and West walls of the foyer were staircases that curved inwards to meet each other and the hallway above. The golden chandelier hanging from the incredibly high ceiling was intricately designed and captured my attention.

Alice shoved me a little and we carried on walking past the staircases, turned to our right and entered another set of double doors. This time they led to a light, open living area where six pairs of eyes turned towards us upon our entering.

Jasper and Edward both stood up and every other person in the room shifted their gazes between the three of us. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at them, confused but trying not to laugh at the oddness of their behaviour. When I couldn't help myself anymore and let a smile break through, Jasper grinned, relaxed and stuck his hands in his pockets. Edward on the other hand, looked incredibly embarrassed and dumped himself back into his seat. Jasper had remained standing but once Alice and I stepped forward he took his seat again.

To my left was the back wall which consisted of one big sliding window that allowed a beautiful view of a very loved, lush green garden. Along the adjacent wall were two large, brown leather sofas currently occupied by Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie respectively. Opposite the couches, was a long, velvet love seat that looked very comfortable and had no one seated upon it. To the right of the love seat were three black leather, heavily stuffed recliner chairs. Edward was seated in the recliner closest to Emmett's couch, while Jasper took the one near the love seat. In the centre of the seating was a medium sized, glass coffee table placed on a cream coloured, thick and fluffy rug.

Every vampire, except Edward who was staring intently at his fiddling hands, beamed at me. It was a strange expression to see on Rosalie's face - being directed at me anyway. I got fed up quickly of standing there being stared at and so walked to the empty love seat, placing my self at the left end of the chair. I crossed my legs, brushed my hair from my face - habits - and turned to look over my shoulder at Alice questioningly.

Meeting my eyes and realising what I was asking, Alice came at vampire speed to sit on my right. Everyone then began to look between Carlisle and myself, wondering who was going to be running this show. I was all too happy to give Carlisle the reins.

Carlisle understood.

"Well, I think you can understand our surprise at running in to you, Izzy."

Is how he chose to start our little chit chat. I guess his kids told him about the new identity of mine too.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock to me too," I replied with a slight smile.

Carlisle looked at each member of his family before continuing, "I believe we are all wondering the same thing right now. How you came to be of this existence." He spoke in a gentle voice, no doubt trying not to offend me with their curiosity.

I nodded and considered where would be the best place to start my delightful story.

"It's quite a lengthy and not very pleasant tale. I don't mind giving you the facts, I suppose you need to know some of it just in case a situation may arise, but it is painful to remember and I'd appreciate you letting me get it all out there before you ask questions. Please." My tone was firm and confident and I could feel my mask for self preservation taking its place.

The Cullens looked quite taken aback by what I said. Edward had finally raised his head and was looking at me with a pained expression. Emmett and Rosalie looked slightly angry, I think it may have been because I mentioned the painful memories. Carlisle and Esme were leaning forward in their seats and had concern written across their faces, while Alice looked up at me with reassurance as she squeezed my right hand that was entwined with her own.

"We don't want you to have to go through any pain, Isobel. Our wish is to know what became of the young, beautiful girl named Bella we all so deeply loved and have missed dearly."

As Carlisle spoke to me in an amazingly fatherly manner that I couldn't understand, his voice broke and his eyes misted. Esme turned her head and hid it in her husband's shoulder, while every other Cullen averted their eyes to different points of the room. I was confused, they all seemed very upset and I hadn't spoke a word of my history yet.

"I'm sorry I don't have a happier past to tell you of but I'll do my best." I stopped for a second to collect myself and prepare to dredge up my heavily buried past memories.

Every vampire eye was trained on me, scrutinizing every detail in a way only a vampire can. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, released it and finally took back my sight.

"After you left, I had a few problems. I couldn't handle the loss and so I shut down. I became like a zombie. I did the same thing day in, day out and functioned via basic needs only. School, work, cook for Charlie, sleep. That was it. I spoke only when directly asked a question. I didn't read, listen to music or watch television. I wasn't living. My friends gave up trying to get me out my funk and stopped all contact with me. I don't blame them really.

This went on until the end of November that year. I woke up around 1am one night and went downstairs to get a drink. As I passed the living room I heard Charlie talking to someone, there was no voice responding that I could hear so I assumed he was on the phone.

Then he cried. Charlie the Chief of Police. Charlie, my father, who had trouble showing affection of any kind even to his own daughter. Charlie actually cried and it wasn't just sniffles, it was full on broken hearted sobbing. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't think I could really be of much help in my condition.

Then I heard who he was talking to when he spoke her name. It was Renee, my mom. And they were talking about me. Charlie was explaining how he had failed and didn't know what could be done to 'save' me. He was falling apart, telling Renee how it was like I had actually died.

That was it. I woke up. I slapped myself out of my selfish behaviour and focused on who was important in my life. I walked in to that room and hugged my father. He was so shocked it was almost funny. We stayed curled up together all night. When he heard my voice, returned to normal and not monotonous anymore, I honestly thought he'd died. He went so still and his eyes bugged out. But then he laughed and tears sprung from his eyes once more. I took them as joyful tears.

After that night I had two priorities - working towards college and Charlie. I socialized again and spent a lot of time, ironically enough, with the 'pack' of guys at the La Push reservation. When they started shape shifting in to werewolves, a lot of stuff got revealed. We worked through it all and they became my family. Jacob helped me fully heal and gain some self confidence.

I got accepted to Dartmouth college with early admission. I left Forks, Washington behind and started a new life, I moved on, I was happy."

I stopped there, to let them digest the easiest part of the story to hear. I had been watching their expressions as I spoke. Listening to me describe my behaviour after they left seemed to pain them all, Jasper especially appeared upset. He was most likely blaming himself for being the reason they had to leave. Not true.

None of them seemed too pleased about my friendship with the werewolves, not that I expected them too. Edward looked angry though, and that really pissed me off. He has no right to accuse me of putting myself in danger, which I just know is what his self righteous mind was thinking.

When I mentioned my acceptance to Dartmouth, Carlisle broke out in a proud smile and I wished I didn't have more to say that would wash that smile away. I took once last glance at them all and prepared for the next section.

"When I was 20 years old, my history class and I went on an educational visit to Volterra, Italy. That was 83 years ago I believe.

While my class was observing the buildings in the town plaza, I saw a woman talking to this group of tourists. She was beautiful, pale and had those tourists under her spell. I knew what she was immediately, even before I saw her red eyes.

Unluckily for me, the vampire chose that moment to look in my direction. Her gaze locked on me, and being the open book that I was, she knew I was aware of her kind. I remembered hearing of the Volturi but my knowledge of them was limited, still I was aware of the danger I'd gotten myself in once again.

The vampire approached me. I didn't want her near my class mates so I moved away from them. That didn't help though, when the vampire - she introduced herself as Heidi - realised I was immune to her powers of persuasion she was further angered. She threatened the death of my friends if I did not go willingly with her to the castle.

I may have been immune to her but my class mates wouldn't have been so lucky. They would have hopped, skipped and jumped in through those castle doors and towards their inevitable deaths. I couldn't allow that to happen. They should not have been drained just because I couldn't control my facial expressions and hide my knowledge of a secret as huge as vampirism."

I paused and shook my head as I remembered my idiocy for allowing my shock to override the use of my brain. It was then that I realised what the low rumbling I had heard while I was immersed in telling my story was. Every Cullen sibling was quietly growling in anger, their teeth were bared and their fists clenched. They all had an idea where this story was heading. The Volturi were involved in my transformation, and the Cullen's did not seem too happy about that. Carlisle looked distraught.

I waited for them to regain control. When they had slightly relaxed I took a breath and carried on with the demise of Bella Swan.

"Heidi presented me to Aro, Caius and Marcus once the three had gathered in the throne room. Aro was intrigued as to what was so special about me but he apparently knew there was something incredible brewing. Caius on the other hand was very angry with Heidi for returning with lil' old me instead of the herd she was luring in earlier. Marcus, meanwhile, was simply bored and thought Aro was just looking for more drama.

Heidi told them of my awareness and Caius immediately ordered my death. Aro wanted to know how I came to know of vampire existence though. I was reluctant to tell them of you, I wasn't sure what they'd do to you. They got me talking after many threats and acts of violence. I told them as little as possible where you're involvement was concerned. I explained how it was me who figured it out and none of you exposed the secret. Aro knew of your vegetarian lifestyle and so understood why I had not been 'disposed' of.

Aro was fascinated by my resistance to some vampire talents, he called it my 'mental shield' and once he got Jane and friends to come give it their best shots and they failed, Caius and Marcus began to get interested too. Marcus strangely took a liking to me, commenting on how he always wanted a daughter like me - Jane was not happy. Caius liked my spirit and strength of character. Aro was extremely interested in finding out how powerful I would be as a vampire. When all three of them agreed that they wanted me as an immortal and not buried underground, they decided that if each of them contributed to my transformation then I was even more likely to be an impressively talented vampire.

They gave me one final day as a human. They sent me the finest food and drink and a lavish bed for my last ever hours of sleep. When I awoke, the three were waiting for me. Aro took position on my neck, Marcus had my wrists and Caius was given my ankles. Simultaneously they bit down and then everything went white and all that existed was searing hot pain."

I had to stop myself there. The memories were consuming me and it was suffocating. The female vampires in the room with me all had their mouths hanging open and a haunted look occupying their faces. The males had snapped their jaws together and were clenching their teeth. Edward looked suicidal. Emmett enraged. Jasper murderous.

Even though, to those who knew of my potential, I was considered the most powerful vampire in existence, I was slightly afraid of the Cullen's right now. I could not tell who their anger was directed at and almost wished I hadn't asked them to remain silent till the end.

"My change lasted 7 days and I was apparently both completely still and silent throughout it. When I awoke I was very much in control of myself and the stressed out members of the Volturi were even more baffled by that than the extra long length of my transformation.

I was informed that Dartmouth had announced me missing and once the duplicate body fabricated to appear as me by the Volturi was found, Bella Swan was pronounced dead.

My power developed quickly and the Volturi had no choice but to admit that their plan had backfired. They wanted me powerful but still able to be controlled by them. Instead I was the one with the control and was too powerful to be threatened by them in to staying and running the guard. I have the power to eliminate them all and that meant there was no question as to them allowing my freedom.

I had to choose a new identity. My mother loved my first name so I stayed close to it, going simply from Isabella to Isobel and Bella to Izzy. I chose Charles as my last name in memory of my father."

I didn't believe there to be any other information that the Cullens needed to know right then and so I stopped there and nodded to let them know I was done and they were free to talk.

They seemed unresponsive and unaware of their surroundings. I had seen vampires sitting perfectly still and in their own world before but never had it scared me like this. My anxiety rose as the minutes past and not one of them spoke, moved or even blinked.

Just as I was about to break the silence, Carlisle recovered himself. He stood abruptly and every other Cullen family member awoke from their trances and watched with wide eyes as their father approached me. Carlisle swooped down and scooped me up in to a ridiculously tight embrace. He hugged me hard and continuously whispered rapid apologies in my ear.

"Carlisle, what are you saying sorry for?" I asked, both confused and slightly frustrated.

"You should never of had to go through all of that alone. It's wrong what they did, so very wrong…" He was angry and upset at the same time and his voice trailed off as he tightened his hold on me.

I sighed and removed myself from Carlisle's arms, taking hold of his hands.

"It happened. It was a long time ago. I've accepted the path my life took me on."

I turned around to look at Alice, who had remained remarkably quiet for her. She looked distraught. I knelt down in front of her and tilted her head so she would look at me.

"Alice? Sweetie are you okay?"

"We - We left you. We left you and this happened. We left for your protection and instead you went through utter hell. We left." Her voice was child like and barely audible.

"No. This isn't going to go down like this. We are not going to go over every mistake that was made. No blame is going to be placed. I have spent 83 years learning to live with the hand I was dealt. Of course I wish my life had turned out differently. But don't you dare Alice Brandon Cullen. Don't you dare put my pain on your shoulders."

The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. I didn't want this.

"A world with an Emo Pixie within it is a world where I am completely danger free. You understand me? It'd just be weird." I joked, trying to lighten the mood in the only way I could think of.

Remembering what had gone on and recounting it to the family I had loved but had abandoned me was hard enough without having to deal with the Cullen's self-blame. That could be addressed at a later date. It truly was a good thing I had kept my mind closed throughout this discussion, I really did not want to be hearing their thoughts or feeling their emotions right now. My own were troubling enough.

"Yeah you're right, gothic style is so not the right look for me." Alice smiled slightly at me.

I stood from my position, leaned down to kiss Alice's forehead and took my previous seat next to her. A glance at the rest of the Cullens told me they had listened to my hidden plead. The guilt was gone from every face except for Mr Broody who had his head in his hands. Rosalie had a look of understanding, while her husband looked ready to cry. As did Esme. Jasper was staring intently at me with a penetrating gaze that cut right through me. He could see the façade even with my emotions blocked from him. Our eyes met and my insides trembled. The sound of Esme's shaky voice broke our stare.

"We saw on the news of your disappearance, followed by the announcement of your apparent death. Considering you were in Volterra, we were naturally suspicious. Carlisle flew alone to Italy, broke in to the morgue and inspected the body they claimed to be yours.

It was a perfect match. There was evidence of previous injuries that corresponded with your medical history and your dental records proved that body to be you. I'm so sorry Izzy, we believed you had died. We believed it. I'm so, so sorry." Esme spoke quickly and her voice got higher as she continued. She looked pleadingly at me, looking for me to understand. I did.

"It's okay, Esme. The Volturi go that extra mile. It should be their slogan. They are good at what they do. There is a reason they hold their positions of power." I soothed her as best I could. It would hurt even the most evil of hearts to see Esme so broken.

"And so currently I am Isobel Charles, an 18 year old high school senior who is emancipated from her parents. I don't really need to attend high school, being 20 years old when I changed allows quite a lot of freedom when it comes to living among the humans. I tend to alternate between high school and college lately just for something to do with my days. I don't stick around in a town for long anyway." I told them this mainly just to alter the serious tone of our conversation. I wanted to talk about something less depressing.

Jasper spoke up then. He seemed both curious and concerned as he asked, "you said you are too powerful for the Volturi to have kept hold of you, that you could eliminate them all. Just what power do you have?"

I sighed and figured I'd have to let them know just how dangerous it was for them to be around me sooner rather than later.

"Control, Jasper. My gift is the power to control. To control everything and everyone."

**A/N: Well there you go. My longest chapter yet. If you haven't read the author's note at the top, it explains why this took so long to get to you. I'm going to start on the next chapter tomorrow. I hope this one was good enough. Let me know your thoughts. Kerrie xx**


	6. The Power of Izzy

**Chapter Six: The Power of Izzy**

**A/N: BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, I RECOMMEND RE-READING CHAPTERS 1-5. It has been such a long time since I posted, things will have been forgotten and re-freshing your memory of the story will really help with this chapter. Chapters five and six reveal a lot and so hints in previous chapters will be easier to understand. **

**Okay so this includes an explanation of Izzy's gift and should answer some questions. Let me know if there's something you're not clear on. Enjoy and Review…**

_Previously…_

'_Jasper spoke up then. He seemed both curious and concerned as he asked, "you said you are too powerful for the Volturi to have kept hold of you, that you could eliminate them all. Just what power do you have?"_

_I sighed and figured I'd have to let them know just how dangerous it was for them to be around me sooner rather than later._

"_Control, Jasper. My gift is the power to control. To control everything and everyone."'_

………………………………...................................................................

**IzzyPOV**

Silence. Scepticism. Shock.

The members of the Cullen family stared back at me, one of them occasionally opening their mouths to say something but then looking confused by their own thoughts and slamming their lips together without speaking a word.

Jasper leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his knees and crossing his hands. He tilted his head to the side, scrunched up his brow and spoke to me in an anxiously curious voice.

"You're going to have to explain that to us a little please, Darlin'."

I had known I would have to provide the play-by-play concerning my gift's development but I didn't delight in doing so. I had been through all this with others before, a select few that I had encountered through the years and befriended, and so I decided to re-tell the facts to the Cullens the way I had told them previously.

"When I awoke in my vampire life I noticed the enhancement of every one of my senses. Everything was clearer, more intricate, more precise. Just how I imagine all of you did. But, that, is exactly were the similarities in our newborn experiences end.

I was aware of Aro, Caius and Marcus standing at the end of my bed, with their backs pressed against the wall behind them. I looked at them questioningly, wondering why they all look so confused and slightly afraid. Aro explained. He told about the oddness of my transformation - the silence, the elongation. Caius took over and bluntly asked why the hell I wasn't currently attempting to tear Volterra apart in order to consume every human I found.

I wasn't thirsting. My bloodlust was miniscule and pushed to a back corner of my brain without me even realising. I explained to the three of them how I currently did not wish for blood. Marcus was dumbfounded, Caius disbelieving and Aro was, as usual, intrigued.

Aro conceded and dropped the subject of me feeding. He decided my shield should be tested. As always, the vampires attempting to use my mind had no success. While they went through their testing of me, I began to hear random snippets of different people's thoughts. I was confused and didn't understand. I didn't, as yet, have my mind under complete control.

When Aro was bored and wanting to know what I was capable of at full capacity, he demanded I feed. I agreed to, as long as it was animal blood. They laughed and said I would only be able to 'achieve my real greatness' if I was living off humans. When I continued to refuse, they got aggravated and attempted to force humans upon me.

They brought a middle-aged man in to my room. They cut his forearm, exposing his blood to me. I may have had little lust for blood but I was still a newborn vampire and I was enticed. I got angry. Very angry. At them for trying to make me take a human life. At myself for being even slightly tempted to drain that man. He had a fatherly look to him. I could not kill him. I could not take away someone's father or husband.

They advanced, dragging his frozen-in-terror body towards me. My anger, towards the three, increased. I felt my eyes blaze as I looked up at Felix, the vampire acting as a waiter. He was leering at me and shoving the human's arm under my nose. I straightened my posture, held my head high and commanded Felix to 'stop'. I don't know why or how I knew to do it, but I had known it would work. It did. Felix's body froze in it's movements, he ceased wafting the man's arm and let it drop.

Everyone in the room was deeply confused, myself included. Aro began pacing, trying to figure out how it all connected. My lack of bloodlust, my shielding against mind powers, my controlling of Felix. As Aro spent the next two days testing me, trying to understand what exactly my gift was, I began to gain more control of myself, others and my surroundings. The dangerous acts I could achieve where vast and it scared me. I didn't want to be this powerful. I didn't want to be used for evil. I could not stay.

I decided my best option of escape from the Volturi would be to threaten their existence. I could sense fear and excitement warring with each other within Aro and Caius. Marcus was more concerned, if anything. Controlling another's mind appeared to be at the forefront of my power and so it was clear to the three and myself that I could easily turn the Volturi against each other, bringing them down with a simple command.

And so, two days after waking from my transformation I left, with no attempt from any vampire to stop me. I had yet to feed and decided that though my control was strong, it would be pigheaded of me not to hunt before immersing myself within a human occupied area. So I fed, taking to the hunt with surprising ease. Once the animal blood was in my system, my ability to control certain objects increased.

Before I'd fed I could do simple stuff like light levitation but when my strength had increased my abilities expanded. I had to learn how to 'turn off' my mind. The different aspects of my gift began to overwhelm me and I needed to be able to think. So I sat myself in a secluded meadow for five days - learning and developing my power, hunting every few hours to keep up the strength I needed to experiment with my control of objects. Once I knew all I could of my possibilities, I left and started my new life.

Over the years I have found more and more uses for my control. Every decade or so the Volturi come pay me a visit, asking me to join them. I say no every time but they have yet to give up. I have not 'ordered' them to leave me alone because I hate using my power to control people. I could easily do it but I am so independent myself that to manipulate someone is criminal to me. I use my power when necessary or if no harm will come from it, otherwise I am simply too dangerous and I don't like it.

I have developed my shield to now protect the whole of me, as well as the minds and bodies of others."

I knew they would have questions, I was quite brief with what I told them of my abilities but there was still that part of me that wanted to hold back some information, they'd hurt me before and I would not let them do it again. Self preservation and I had become best friends over the years.

During my explanation, the rapid and extreme changes in expressions on the Cullen's faces had gotten annoying and so I'd stopped paying attention to them and concentrated on what I was saying. Now that I'd finished speaking, I took them all in.

Emmett and Rosalie looked impressed, Alice was proud, Carlisle and Esme seemed concerned, Edward was swallowing continuously and looking at me with unsure eyes. Jasper was… confusing. I could feel desire and admiration running between us and I didn't know how to interpret it.

"One question. Carlisle has always explained a vampire's gift as being created from an aspect of their human tendencies, or whatever. Alice was a nut case having premonitions; Edward was a nosey asshole that wanted to know what everyone was thinking and Jasper's favourite hobby was charming the underwear off every human female in sight. So, how'd you end up with yours?" Ah, Emmett, he may not have asked very eloquently but he was the one to ask the question that took the longest for us to find an answer.

"It took about 15 years for myself and a few friends of mine to figure that out ourselves. We broke down my human personality and factored in my vampire gift. The power I have all stems from the strength of my mind.

In the 20 years before my change, I went through a lot of trauma. I experienced pain that most humans don't come close to throughout their lives. All the hardship I encountered near the end of my life enhanced the way I thought, matured me, changed the way I lived my life and strengthened my mind. Instead of crumbling like I did age 18, I lived on and stayed in control of myself.

And so there is your answer. My mind was very strong as a 20 year old human, the change strengthened it. The brain is a complex organism, it is capable of a vast amount. To get inside someone's head, to manipulate them, read their thoughts, send them images, talk to them inaudibly, command them to do and say things takes a lot of strength and being able to control myself, contributed to being able to control others.

Controlling an object or animal - including humans - is a lot easier than a vampire because a vampire's brain is so much more intense and able. But I can do it. Because it's all centred around my mind strength, it can exhaust me if I'm using my power to control something particularly resistant. That hasn't happened more than a few times though.

Don't be impressed. Being so powerful is a huge responsibility and not something to be desired. Yes it can be helpful and I am grateful for having as it got me away from the Volturi, however most the time it is quite the burden. I am aware that most would use my gift for wrong doing and selfish gain. I'm not the most trusting person anymore, as a human I was very naïve and I paid a price for that trait."

I did not wish to talk of the topic anymore. I was revealing too much. My weaknesses were being laid bare.

So of course I used humour to put their minds on something else.

"Who'd like a demonstration?" I grinned evilly as I spoke.

Then I sent every Cullen member a picture-perfect image of me throwing Emmett up into the 20ft oak tree in their garden, catching him mid air and perching him on the very top branch, dressed as a blue tit bird.

Laughter erupted and the room shook with the bark of Emmett's guffaw.

"Wow, that was exactly like a vision. You created that well Izzy." Alice smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yes well it was obviously not a vision little sis, because there is no fucking way she could do that to me. All Powerful Vampire or not." Emmett crossed his arms and sat up straight as he smugly smiled at me.

"Think so, huh?" I replied, as innocently as possible, showing only curiosity at the 'hypothetical' situation.

"I know so, Izzle Sizzle. In fact I'd bet high on you not even being able to catch me to put me in that tree." His chest puffed out even more as he continued, completely unaware that he was reacting exactly the way I wanted him to.

"That confident, eh? Would you bet on… your Jeep?" If you give a little…

"Woman, I'd bet on sex." …you can take away a lot. BINGO!

"I'll take that bet. If you beat me you can pick your reward." I replied confidently now.

Emmett faltered at my mention of free reign on his winning choice, but then the smug exterior returned and he was on his feet heading for the back window door.

"Come on then Bella-Two-Point-Oh, show me what you got." He called as he carried on walking with his back to the rest of us.

I stood from my seat, grinning. The rest of the family stood also, looking amused and walking behind me as I followed Emmett out.

"Oh, Emmett," I called. He stopped and turned around to look at me, questioning my teasing tone. "I should warn you, my newborn strength and speed has not worn off one bit since my change…" I trailed off with a giggle as I walked past Emmett's stunned body.

I heard raucous laughter coming from the other Cullens as Emmett muttered, "oh shit!"

**A/N: Now that most of her history is out there, we can move on with the story! Wahay! I needed to end this on a more playful note, to move on from all the depressive. Let me know your thoughts as usual. Love, Kerrie xx**


	7. Jasper's Awoken

**Chapter Seven: Jasper's Awoken**

**A/N: Finally we hear from the man of the story. Remember, this is a JxB story, Edward will not be getting the girl. I hope my Jasper is as loved by you as he is by me. : ) Enjoy and review please, I love your feedback so thanks to everyone that has had something to say so far. Please read the A/N at the end.**

_Previously…_

Laughter erupted and the room shook with the bark of Emmett's guffaw.

"Wow, that was exactly like a vision. You created that well Izzy." Alice smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yes well it was obviously not a vision little sis, because there is no fucking way she could do that to me. All Powerful Vampire or not." Emmett crossed his arms and sat up straight as he smugly smiled at me.

"Think so, huh?" I replied, as innocently as possible, showing only curiosity at the 'hypothetical' situation.

"I know so, Izzle Sizzle. In fact I'd bet high on you not even being able to catch me to put me in that tree." His chest puffed out even more as he continued, completely unaware that he was reacting exactly the way I wanted him to.

"That confident, eh? Would you bet on… your Jeep?" If you give a little…

"Woman, I'd bet on sex." …you can take away a lot. BINGO!

"I'll take that bet. If you beat me you can pick your reward." I replied confidently now.

Emmett faltered at my mention of free reign on his winning choice, but then the smug exterior returned and he was on his feet heading for the back window door.

"Come on then Bella-Two-Point-Oh, show me what you got." He called as he carried on walking with his back to the rest of us.

I stood from my seat, grinning. The rest of the family stood also, looking amused and walking behind me as I followed Emmett out.

"Oh, Emmett," I called. He stopped and turned around to look at me, questioning my teasing tone. "I should warn you, my newborn strength and speed has not worn off one bit since my change…" I trailed off with a giggle as I walked past Emmett's stunned body.

I heard raucous laughter coming from the other Cullens as Emmett muttered, "oh shit!"

* * *

**Jasper POV**

She was magnificent.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and I stood in a line against the outside wall of the house watching as Emmett and Izzy squared up.

The two of them stood, toe to toe, in the centre of the expansive field that was our 'garden'. Izzy was a good 3 inches taller than the human body of Bella, putting her at around 5' 9". She was therefore about 7 inches shorter than Emmett's massive 6' 5" frame. The top of her head just reached the bottom of Em's neck.

Emmett stared down at Izzy, amusement at her absurdity to think she could beat him obvious on his face. I was, however, privy to Emmett's slight fear, he wasn't scared she would hurt him - we all knew she wouldn't - he was more afraid to be beaten, to lose the bet, especially as he had idiotically agreed to terms involving possible loss of sex.

Izzy stared right back at him. She had a knowing smile on her face as she spoke to him in a cheery tone.

"Ready, Muscles?"

"Pft! Born ready, me." Emmett conceitedly responded.

"Then, _run_,bitch." Izzy eyes sparkled and her enjoyment of the situation was evident to all.

I was momentarily distracted by the way her mouth had spoken the word, the pronunciation of 'bitch' caused her lips to move seductively, ending in a delicious pout that shaped by those plump and perfectly crafted lips suited her more than any other woman I had ever seen attempt the same look.

My musings of Isobel's mouth had distracted me from the current goings on. My thoughts also seemed to have caught Edward's attention. He was glaring at me from my left, his eyes were black - either from anger or from noticing the same desirable sight of Izzy's lips I wasn't sure - he definitely would never admit to it being due to lust, the self-righteous prude he was. He growled at that thought but was distracted by the loud, beautiful laughter that rang out at that moment.

Both of us turned our heads towards the sound, seeking out its owner but already knowing only one woman could produce such an enrapturing chortle. Sure enough, there Izzy stood, at the bottom of the oak tree she used in her 'demonstration' image, the tree which was also now housing a very disgruntled Emmett.

I had obviously missed all the action between them but I could tell it hadn't been the longest of chases. Alice was giggling at the scene in front of her, while Rosalie looked on with a mix of respect and annoyance warring both her emotions and facial expressions. Esme was beaming her pleased mother smile as Carlisle laughed at the mumbled expletives being rapidly muttered by Emmett as he landed back on the ground.

Izzy simply looked at Emmett with an apologetic and almost shy smile lighting up her face. He inclined his head towards her as a low and quiet disbelieving laugh left his mouth. Emmett linked his arm with Izzy's and together they turned and began to stroll leisurely towards us.

As Isobel sauntered in our direction the moonlight seemed to move with her, illuminating her every enchanting feature. It was as if the moon knew Izzy's beauty alone was the object most worthy of its attention. The grace her body travelled with would be impossible to duplicate and we were all completely transfixed by her.

I felt an odd sense of enjoyment at not being an effective Empath when it came to Izzy. I suppose it's how Edward use to feel around Bella, having a sort of rest when in her presence, not having a persons every thought or emotion thrown at you. But more than that I liked having to actually look at her, to search her eyes to find her concealed emotions and hidden thoughts. It was common knowledge that Izzy's human alter ego hated being such an 'open book', especially to the vampires she was surrounded by daily. The fact that Izzy was choosing to shield her emotions from me, now that she could, proved that traits of Bella Swan remained.

Emmett and Izzy stood before us now. Izzy was rolling her eyes at Edward's stoic and un amused demeanour while Emmett looked pointedly at Carlisle, waiting for his laughter to stop.

"Well you spectacularly lost that bet, eh son."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up old man. You couldn't have done any better, the woman is too damn good."

"I don't doubt I'd have lost also. I would never, however, have bet against Izzy. I definitely wouldn't have brought sex in to the deal. There in lies your mistake, oh young one."

Izzy was looking right at me as Carlisle and Emmett spoke, she looked happy and my heart soared. She turned away from me then and shifted to look up at Emmett as she spoke.

"Okay, so as fun as that was you did lose the bet, McCarty. That means a one month sex ban for you." Emmett looked outraged and was about to protest but Izzy continued, "oh and that includes any and all forms of 'self-love'."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed and it was clear he was trying to find some way around Izzy's words, a way to get around her. Fool.

"I _will_ know if you break the ban, Em." Izzy tapped the side of her head with her index finger as she spoke, her left eyebrow rose and her mouth lifted in to a smirk. I couldn't help but grin at the situation. "If you do happen to be so stupid as to break the ban, I will dish out an appropriate punishment. I take my bets quite seriously Emmett, you'd be smart not to warrant another penalty." She spoke so seriously but the sparkle of her eyes proved her playfulness.

"I've got some stuff I need to do tonight, so I'll see you at school tomorrow. It was good to see you again Carlisle, Esme. 'Night guys." Izzy went to Alice for a goodbye hug and kiss before moving on to the parental figures as she spoke.

As Izzy started towards the door to leave, Emmett actually stuttered trying to protest the ban once more.

"But, Iz, what about Rose, this isn't fair on her, she won't be getting any monkey loving! Now, come one, don't take this out on Rose, be fair eh." Emmett seriously pouted! The puppy eyes were in full force and he leaned towards Izzy, looking her dead on in the eyes.

To Emmett's right, Rosalie shook her head and mumbled, "pathetic, Emmett."

Izzy had turned on her heels to listen to Emmett's final, desperate attempt and now looked at him in utter amusement. Her expression changed then to one of mischievousness and her eyes smouldered as she nonchalantly responded, "that's why the Rabbit was invented, Em."

With that said, she rotated 180 and began to head towards to the door, winking at me as she passed. We were left in the garden, mouths gaping, staring at the empty space Izzy had just vacated.

***

"Did that just happen? Did little Isabella Swan just suggest my Rosie can find pleasure from something other than my anaconda of a cock?" Emmett demanded loudly after a full five minutes of silence among us.

"No, Emmett." I replied. Everyone turned to me, looking at me for further explanation. "No, Isabella Swan did not just casually mention the option of a vibrator. Isobel Charles did." My tone was reverent and slightly lustful, which luckily no one picked up on as they were all so stuck in their own shock.

"Well" Carlisle cleared his throat and then continued, "now that's cleared up I think we all need to sit down together, digest the mass amount of information we just received and talk about anything that needs to be talked about."

Everyone nodded silently and took up their previous seating positions except that this time Edward moved and sat next to his sister, in the seat that Izzy had occupied. I watched as he deeply inhaled Izzy's scent that lingered on the love seat and around Alice.

Alice.

Alice.

Huh.

Usually just thinking her name was mind numbingly painful. But not now. No. There was nothing close to it. Just a slight twinge of hurtful memories but then it was gone.

That was odd. Extremely welcome, but odd all the same in its sudden disappearance. A nice change overall. Left me wondering at the reason though, and somehow I found myself thinking that the recently departed Wonder Woman had something to do with it. A smile spread across my face at the thought of that beautiful brunette but quickly vanished when I noticed Edward was glaring at me and was emitting waves of confusion, contempt and possessiveness. He really didn't have any right to be feeling those emotions, well except the confusion as I myself had that clogging up my mind.

"Okay, so Bella is back. But not really. She's Izzy now. Yet she's still Bella. Right?" Rosalie was the first to speak and was in need of confirmation to dispel her confusion.

"Yes Rosalie, in a way you are correct. Bella Swan the human died but as an immortal she morphed in to Izzy, is how I understand it. Izzy is still Bella but I think in Izzy's mind she is so different to how she was as a human that she has had to consciously change her name to Izzy in order to recognise the massive change in herself. The Bella we knew was a young girl who was still learning her place in the world. The _woman_ we just met, Izzy, knows her place but she still retains aspects of the Bella that we loved." Carlisle was summarising not just for Rosalie but for himself as well it seemed.

We were all quiet then, thinking about the magnificent creature who had just rode in to our lives and completely altered our existences in a single day. Emmett of course couldn't remain silent for long.

"Well whoever she is now, she is fucking A!" He boomed and pumped his fist in the air.

Esme attempted to scold him for his language but couldn't help herself and beamed at Emmett, immensely happy to see him back to his usual self after a so many depressing decades.

Edward was yet to speak and Carlisle was looking at with a concerned expression.

"Edward, what are your thoughts?" Our father figure spoke softly and we all turned in Edward's direction, waiting for his response. I had a feeling I knew what he would say.

"She's Bella. Beautiful, charming, sweet. But she's Izzy too, confident, powerful, dangerous. I just - I don't - I'm not sure what to think. All these years we've thought she was gone, I've loved and mourned her and now she's here and I want her back but she has not shown one sign of wanting me too. Not like I deserve her anyway. Why would she want me? She's better off without me." He was mumbling to himself as he reached the end of his speech and I think he didn't realise he was speaking aloud.

Still I couldn't help but feel completely exasperated with him. I honestly held not sympathy for him and was not surprised by his response one bit.

Such a selfish response and oh the self pity. What a shocker that was. Self pity coming from Edward? Didn't see that coming at all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I am incredibly sorry for the huge delay in posting but I've just started college and it's taken so much out of me that fan fiction took a back seat. I kept getting requests for a new chapter so I've put this out, it was meant to be much longer but in order to get it out today it's only short. The next chapter will be a continuation on Jasper's POV so we will be seeing more of him. Let me know you're thoughts : )**


End file.
